bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy: Letzt Stil
is the last resort for a Quincy using the Sanrei Glove. Overview Quincy: Letzt Stil is entirely different than Quincy: Vollständig. The Wandenreich view Quincy: Letzt Stil as a "relic of the past", for its very notion died out around 200 years ago due to its fragility. Quilge Opie notes the only one who displayed a tenacity toward the ability was Sōken Ishida, the man who denied the Quincy evolution and studies. Thus, Quincy: Letzt Stil is an obsolete technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 7-8 Activation Quincy: Letzt Stil is a result of taking off the Sanrei Glove, giving a Quincy the ability to collect Reishi beyond their limit. Though it grants immense power for a short period of time, a practitioner will have their Quincy powers sealed after the surge.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 1-2 Description Uryū Ishida gains a more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with the Sanrei Glove's bow separating from itself and remaining in his hand as armor covers his left side and arm. This shoulder armor is a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure Reiryoku forms on Uryū's right shoulder. It collects large amounts of Reishi from its surroundings and stores the energy for Uryū.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 3 Technique Abilities In such a state, the practitioner fights with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. *'Complete Reishi Dominance': In this form, Uryū can absorb the surrounding structures of Soul Society, which are made up of Reishi, by breaking down Reishi molecules and absorbing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 5 *'Spirit Weapon Augmentation:' The power of Uryū's arrows drastically increased upon the activation of Quincy: Letzt Stil. Any arrows formed from this energy appeared noticeably more solid than the standard bolts of Reishi. While the magnitude of power could be controlled, an average arrow had enough power to severely injure a captain-class combatant. A charged arrow cut 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō completely in half, and continued traveling until it blew a huge hole through his chest; even then, the arrow still had enough power left over to cause large-scale damage to the buildings behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 7-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 126, pages 2-3''Bleach'' anime; Episode 44 *'Immense Spiritual Power:' After the Letzt Stil is released, the Quincy is engulfed in a tremendous and powerful blue aura, which is actually their Reiatsu being released. Mayuri was shocked at how Uryū's Reiatsu "inflated".Bleach manga; Chapter 124 *'Hirenkyaku Augmentation:' A practitioner's Hirenkyaku is much faster, allowing Uryū to get a shot on Mayuri with relative ease. Using Hirenkyaku in conjunction with their augmented arrows, a Quincy in Quincy: Letzt Stil becomes a deadly opponent to all but the most powerful combatants, for they are now at least stronger than a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 125 Drawbacks *'Quincy: Letzt Stil' is a double-edged sword because no Human body is capable of handling the immense power which it provides. After a short period of use, the Quincy's body will forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power as a measure of self-preservation, effectively robbing the Quincy of their abilities. Quincy: Letzt Stil is only used as a last resort because even though it is possible to regain Quincy powers afterward, the process is exceedingly dangerous. References Navigation Category:Important Terms Category:Techniques Category:Quincy Techniques